¿Toffe?
by Anniih
Summary: El Toffe estaba en ese postre. Ese postre estaba pegado en la frente de Manuel. ¡Arthur no lo podía entender! El Toffe le pertenece, pero era imposible sacarselo de la cabeza. UK/Chile.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lo demás es solo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong>… ¡Manjarate Toffe! Ambientado en ese comercial.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> InglaterraxChile/ArthurxManuel.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Toffe?<strong>

― ¡Quítatelo!

― ¡Te digo que no se puede!

Llevan una hora en la misma situación. Inglaterra simplemente no puede creerlo. ¡Es imposible que ese postre aparezca en la frente del chileno! ¡Ni siquiera con magia! Y lo peor…

―El toffe me pertenece. ―Arthur se cruza de brazos. Eso es lo peor. Su toffe está en ese postre. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?― El toffe me pertenece. ―repite hastiado. No hastiado con Manuel, si no ese postre maligno.

Había intentado de todo. Sacarlo con una cuchara, un sopapo de la realeza (sí, aunque no lo crean), espadas, magia, ¡de todo y esa cosa no sale! Y Manuel…solo lo mira desorientado sentando en la silla de la sala de la reunión, que por suerte están en receso.

―No lo puedo entender. El toffe me pertenece ―camina de un lado para otro, deteniendo el paso, quedando frente a Chile―. Si quieres algo de mí, sabes que no me niego, Manuel ―sonríe dulcemente―. ¡Pero que esa cosa esté pegado a tu frente, es muy distinto!

―Ya, cálmate ―se pone de pie―. Entiende Arthur, es el manjarate toffe. Es imposible sacárselo de la cabeza.

Inglaterra no sabe muy bien a que se refiere el menor, pero lo que está claro que ese postre no saldrá de la frente. En eso, a Manuel se le ocurre una idea. ¿Cómo no puede ser más obvio? Debe sacárselo de la cabeza, él mismo. Sí, el chileno saca una cuchara y comienza a comerse el manjarate desde arriba. Una vez que termina, el envase del postre desaparece. ¡Al fin!

Manuel se relame el labio de algunos residuos dejados en sus comisuras. Arthur lo mira atento como si fuera en cámara lenta. Nunca creyó que su toffe fuese algo tan seductor, maldita sea. Se sonroja al solo pensarlo. Y no puede más.

De un momento a otro el chileno se encuentra acorralado en la pared y entre el cuerpo del inglés. ¿Qué hizo ahora como para provocarlo? Solo se limpió lo que quedó en los labios…así que es eso. ¿Es que acaso su pareja no puede dejar de asociar una cosa simple con algo erótico? Bueno, para qué tanto si a él también le ocurre lo mismo. Verdad, verdad. Eso le pasa por juntarse mucho con él desde pequeñito.

Luego siente la respiración de Arthur bastante cerca de su boca, logrando un leve sonrojo.

―A ti no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. ―susurra rozando los labios contra los del menor, yendo a juntarlos más, uno sobre otro comenzando a moverse. Manuel los recibe algo lento pero correspondiendo, dejándose llevar por la humedad y la suavidad de los labios ingleses.

Un poco de mordida sin dañar le da Inglaterra sobre inferior, para enseguida profundizar con la lengua encontrando un sabor conocido a su paladar. Averigua con el beso. Con la lengua adentro tocando las paredes y entrelazando con la del latino, bajando las manos a la cintura, pegando su cuerpo.

Y la falta de aire los traiciona accediendo a separarse.

Arthur se relame los labios estando seguro del sabor, mirando a Manuel. No hay ninguna duda.

―Sabes a toffe.

Y aquel sabor no se lo podrá sacar de la cabeza.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hacía tanto que no escribía algo de ellos. ¿Saben una cosa? Cuando vi el comercial del Manjarate Toffe exploté de la risa, es que no puede ser más UKxChile(xD). Y la señora que hace el papel de la reina es epic! ¿Han probado ese manjarate? ¡Es muy rico! Sabe a Arthur con Manuel(?) Okey no. Lo principal, no pude resistirme en escribirlo todo parodiado xD

No tengo nada más que agregar, aparte de que se hayan divertido.

Me siento rara sin que suba muchos fic's en ese último tiempo. Tengo el horóscopo ArgxChi renovado, pero le falta mucho. Tengo casi terminado un oneshot UKxLiech. Y el UKxUSA recién empezado. Ojalá los termine pronto y no las haga esperar tanto, ni siquiera hacerme esperar a mí, ver cómo quedó.

Solamente eso. Saludos, cuídense. ¡Bye, bye!

=D


End file.
